Over the ages, people have been plagued with the problem of loosening and untying knots that have become hard-tied in shoe lacings. For instance, shoe lacings when tied in a bow-knot are very liable to become untied and become an inconvenience and annoyance to the wearer, and when tied in a hard knot, it is very difficult to untie the knot. Often times, people will employ forks or other implements that are not specifically designed for loosening and untying knots. Such usage is unsafe and can damage the implement as well as the shoelace. What is needed is a device that can loosen and untie hard-tied knots easily by the wearer.